


Lay your head down

by Elisexyz



Series: We could build a house [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: “I—” James falters, letting out a disbelieving choked sound that is probably supposed to resemble a laugh. “I thought I had dreamt it all,” he explains, quietly, a part of him fearing that Thomas will look at him in the eye and shatter the illusion, tell him toreallywake up.No such thing happens.





	Lay your head down

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [a prompt on Tumblr](https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/186497898269/you-are-writing-flintham-could-you-be-more). It's part of a collection but it can be read as a stand-alone.  
>  I hope you will enjoy it!

He wakes up with a slight smile on his lips, the memory of Thomas’ arms around him lingering for a few moments as he blinks back into the world of the living, the feeling of warmth not leaving him as he keeps his eyes closed, trying to will himself into going back to sleep, right _now_ , and resume his dream.

(The reality will not be as kind, he knows.)

If he lays still, he can almost feel gentle fingers moving up and down his back, Thomas’ legs interlaced with his own and—

His eyes shoot open, and the first thing that he sees is strange men soundly sleeping in the semi-darkness.

He most definitely isn’t in his cabin. He isn’t on his ship. He’s fairly certain that he is _not_ imagining not being alone in the bed.

He rolls over, his breath catching in his throat as his stomach takes an hopeful leap, because if he thought that it was all a dream but he has just woken up and it isn’t _over_ then maybe, just maybe, it _was_ real after all—

“Good morning.” Thomas grins at him, lying on his side and pressed against the wall, because the small bed was clearly not meant for two, holding himself up with one elbow. _Thomas_.

“I—” James falters, letting out a disbelieving choked sound that is probably supposed to resemble a laugh. “I thought I had dreamt it all,” he explains, quietly, a part of him fearing that Thomas will look at him in the eye and shatter the illusion, tell him to _really_ wake up.

No such thing happens.

“I understand,” Thomas says instead, a smile still lingering on his lips. “I preferred _not_ to sleep for fear of waking up and finding you gone.”

James raises his eyebrows, finding it in him to be a little amused at that – there’s a tingle of worry in the back of his mind, but Thomas doesn’t look particularly tired, if you ask him he looks _bright_ , the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen—but that might just be because he has missed him so terribly.

“You’ve been staring at me all night?” he asks, the words bringing him back to a lifetime ago, when Thomas used to do that a lot, to just _stare_. If it weren’t for the exceptionally small bed and the beard on Thomas’ face, or the new lines on his forehead and around his eyes, he’d think this just one of many mornings that he remembers so fondly.

“And I could go on for the whole day without growing the least bit tired of it, you are somehow more beautiful than I remembered,” Thomas announces, solemnly and with no shame to be found in his voice.

James rolls his eyes, but his stomach is fluttering. “Flatterer.”

“Is it flattery if I truly mean it?” Thomas muses, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on his temple.

James closes his eyes for a moment, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I’ve missed you,” Thomas whispers for the millionth time, and James only nods along, unsure if he can choke as much as a simple ‘me too’ out, reaching for Thomas’ shirt as if to keep him there, even though he probably wouldn’t manage to untangle himself from him if he tried.

“How long before we are supposed to get up?” James eventually asks, already loathing the idea of having to burst their personal bubble. He doesn’t mind having to work – although, now that he thinks about it, _everything_ aches –, but it seems like an horrible waste of time. He was just given Thomas back, how is he supposed to let go of him to _plant_ things?

Nevertheless, if they are to leave that place soon, he will need to learn as much as possible about how it functions.

Thomas glances at the window, considering for a moment. “At least an hour.” He smiles down on him, and James has to wonder not for the first time if he died and this is heaven – he isn’t sure what he did to end up in _heaven_ , but he isn’t about to complain.

“Get some more sleep,” Thomas suggests, drawing him a little closer, if only by a symbolical inch. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

James would like to stay awake, enjoy the quiet and the warmth and the relative privacy while everybody else is asleep, but he suddenly realizes just how _tired_ he feels. He has slept soundly, and although it took a long while before he drifted out of consciousness, these few hours might have been the most peaceful rest that he has enjoyed in a decade.

Yet, he is still exhausted. He might just sleep for a whole week, if given the chance – and provided that Thomas is there to be his pillow.

“Alright,” he mutters, some tension leaving his shoulders as he curls a little more on himself, his fingers still gripping Thomas’ shirt – _He isn’t going anywhere_ , James has to remind himself.

He will have what is left of his life to enjoy being awake in his presence, after all. For now, he is going to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
